There are provided today flexible display devices such as film-like liquid crystal panels and organic EL displays. Such display devices can be folded and bent, so that the display devices can be neatly stored in devices such as digital cameras.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a digital camera that includes a flexible display unit and allows a user to securely hold the display unit when the digital camera is used. The aspect ratio of an image displayed on the display unit in the digital camera described in Patent Literature 1 is changed in accordance with the amount of the display unit to be pulled out when the digital camera is used, thereby making it possible to change the aspect ratio of an image to be actually captured by the lens.